Stay Beautiful
by Murcielago44
Summary: Grimmjow meets a boy that he finds 'intersting'.
1. Chapter 1: Mornin!

A/N: I added more details from my dream to make it more interesting.

Chapter 1: Mornin'

*BEEP* *BEEP*BEEP** BEE….

"Great. Another day at freakin' school." Said a tired bluenet as he hit the dismiss botton on his phone. Said man then sat up on his bed and felt slightly better when he bent his back back and heard a small *pop*. Oh how he loathed school. He never found school interesting. All he thought it was, was a place where you are forced to learn stuff that you don't give a damn about.

17 year old, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez got off of his bed and headed toward his bathroom. He opened the small closed and grabbed a clean towel. After disposing of his clothes that he wore to bed, Grimmjow stepped into his shower and turned on the water.

At first, Grimmjow jumped at the sudden rush of cold water, but the water soon turned warmer, eventually hot. He alwayed loved to take really hot showers, even though his parants told him not to because it "costs too much money", but he didn't really care.

After he was done washing his hair and body, Grimmjow stepped out of the shower and dried himself. Grimmjow turned to look at the fogged mirror then to rub it off so he could look in the mirror. He didn't look too happy to be looking at what he saw. He had his usual bright blue spiky hair. He looked as though he had wished it turn a normal color overnight. He sighed and contined back to his bedroom.

Putting the towel around his waist, Grimmjow went over to his dresser to grab a pair of black boxers. He then removed his wet towel and slipped his boxers on. Using the same towel, he dried his blue hair that was letting droplets fall onto his blue carpeted flood.

Once his hair was dry as he could get it, he went over to his closet and looked for his school uniform. He hated wearing the uniform. He thought it made him look smart and wimpy, and not cool and badass as he always wanted to be.

Before putting on his found uniform, Grimmjow looked at his reflection once again at the mirror beside his closet. It was a full view mirror so he could see his entire body if he backed up, due to him being pretty tall.

Grimmjow could see his tan skin and very well built frame. He always worked out whenever he could. He didn't want to get picked on for having blue hair so he thought that if he got stranger that if someone wanted to pick on him, he could kick some ass. He also had the most beautiful blue eyes that matched his hair.

Grimmjow then put on his school uniform while saying to himself, "this is such a pain the the ass." He then walked back to the bathroom to brush his teeth. After about a minute, he was done brushing looked at his hair again. It was more flat than he liked it to be so he started to mess it up, thereby making it more spiky. Grimmjow walked past his bedroom again for the third time today to grab his bag that was lying on desk.

He then went down stairs to be greeted by his cheery mother.

"Good morning Grimmy!~ How are you this morning? I made you some breakfast!" Grimmjow has always loved his mother, but sometimes she was too happy.

"All right, I guess. And stop calling me that!"Grimmjow barked. Grimmjow's mother playfully stuck her tounge out at him. Grimmjow grabbed a piece of toast out of the toaster and made his way to the door. "Good mornin' Grimmy-chan!"

Grimmjow turned around to see who he knew the voice belonged to. It was his younger brother, Luppi. The two boys never get along. Luppi lives to annoy his older brother.

"Shut up you littler prick." Grimmjow said , annoyed. Grimmjow had to look around for a second to see if his mother wasn't in the room to hear his language. Thankfully, she wasn't.

"That's not very nice to say to your innocent littler baby brother." Luppi said in an innocent way but Grimmjow knew that he was being sarcastic.

"I don't have time to deal with your **." And with that, Grimmjow opened the door and left.

A/N: So I guess that's the end of chapter one. I didn't think I would get it done today. Next chapter will be at school and we will be introduced to a new character! Yay!:D

Please review^_^


	2. Chapter 2: Love At First Sight

A/N: We finally get to meet the other main character! Who will it be?! No lemony stuff if you were hoping for that..

I Don't Own Bleach!

Chapter 2: Love At First Sight

As Grimmjow made his way to the doors of Hueco Mundo High School, he was interrupted by a sound that he always hated. "Hi Grimmy-Chan~."

Grimmjow turned to look behind him to see one of his class mates, Szayel Aparro Grantz. Grimmjow always found the pink haired freak to be annoying as hell. He came to a conclusion a few years ago that he was a stalker. He always had the feeling that Szayel was watching him and whenever he would go somewhere, Szayel would be there as well. It was not coincidental.

"What do you want, Grantz?" Grimmjow said in a lazy and annoyed tone.

"Well, you don't look very happy to see me, Grimm-Kitty." said Szayel with a fake frown on his face.

"Well first of all, I'm not happy to see you. And second, stop calling me by those names or the next time you do, you won't be able to sit for a month!"

"Oh~! Is that sexual harassment? If it is I'll be happy take you upon that offer." Said Szyel with what could have been the creepiest smile Grimmjow had ever seen.

"No. It's not. Just leave me alone, you fuktard." With that said, Grimmjow opened the doors and walked into the school.

Grimmjow walked down the hallways with his hands in his pockets, ignoring the comments and side conversations that he knew were about him. A lot of people in school didn't like him. Reason 1. He had the brightest blue hair, 2. He was very good looking so the other boys at school were jealous, and 3. He was homosexual.

Grimmjow walked through the door, into his first class. Grimmjow looked around his room while on his way to his usual seat. You could see most of the people that he had know since he was younger.

He saw a big, muscular man named Yammy, who was known for having a big vocabulary; he wasn't smart, he just swore all the time. Grimmjow also saw one of the school's main couples, Tesla and Ggio. They were having a conversation that Grimmjow couldn't comprehend what they were saying. He knew it wasn't about him because they didn't have anything against him. He didn't really care about them, he was just glad that they weren't like the rest of the other students in the school.

Grimmjow finally sat down in his seat and saw some other student in the room. Loly and Melony, the creepiest girls in the school. Kaien, who was sitting in his seat with a bored look, who noticed Grimmjow looking at him and waved.

The blue haired teen noticed that the door opened and came in two of his best friends, Coyote Starrk and Nnoitra Gilga. They both sat down in their usual spots next to Grimmjow.

"Hey Grimm." Said Starrk, who then let a yawn, then put his head down of his desk.

"Hey." Grimmjow was glad that he had Starrk and Nnoitra. They have been his friends for as long as he could remember. When he finally came out, they both accepted it and were fine with him being the way that he was. Of course Nnoitra was okay with it because he is bisexual. Starrk just isn't the dating type.

After that more kids came into the room, but Grimmjow didn't bother to look at who came in.

"Alright class, take your seats. It's time for roll-call." Grimmjow did notice the last figure that came into the room. It was one of his teachers, Gin Ichimaru, with the same usual smirk on his face.

After Mr. Ichimaru was done taking attendance he made an announcement to the class.

"Okay every one. Today we will be havin' a new student. Would ya' come in, please~."

"_We are getting a new student? Great. That's just what we need. Already have enough people in the school. Another student means another person that will piss me off". _Grimmjow thought to himself and let out a sigh.

He looked to see the unfamiliar kid walk through the door-way and stand in front of the classroom. Grimmjow's eyes almost popped out of his head.

The new student had shoulder length raven hair, huge emerald eyes, unearthy pale skin, and a face that showed no emotion. Grimmjow had to blink a couple times to make sure this was actually happening. He thought to himself, "_Wow, this kid is so fucking cute! Wait, did I just say cute? Tsh, whatever! It's true!"_

The new boy finally spoke up, "I'm Ulquiorra Schiffer. Nice to meet you all." He said with a monotone voice. Grimmjow thought, _"What a beautiful sounding voice. I wonder what it sounds like when he's moaning and saying my name?" _Grimmjow then pictured the raven moaning and calling out his name. He started to get a little hard from it. He hoped no one noticed.

"Alright, Mr. Schiffer. Would ya' please hava seat in front of Tesla there?" said as he pointed to the dirty blonde haired boy. Ulquiorra then went over to the seat and sat down. He was a row over to the right and one back front Grimmjow, which meant said bluenet had to look back a little to see the raven's beautiful face.

"So, whenever we have'a new student, one of our students is supposta show him or her around. Mr. Jaegerjaquez! Will you show around the school in your free time?" Grimmjow's body turned hot and he nodded to his teacher. He couldn't believe it! He was going to actually talk to the green eyed beauty?!

Grimmjow turned his head, not paying attention to what was saying, to look at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra had a feeling that someone was looking at him so he turned his head to look at the bluenet. Grimmjow got very uncomfortal and embarrested to be caught staring so he turned his head away and pretended to listen to what the teacher was saying.

Up until lunch, Grimmjow had not seen his secret crush even once. He didn't have classes with him which meant that he was either in the lower class or higher class, meaning the Grimmjow was somewhere in the middle, but Grimmjow went with him being in higher class.

It was now lunch time and Grimmjow, Starrk, and Nnoitra were on their way to their regular eating spot. Grimmjow stopped when he looked out the second story window, down to the ground at the cleared area, and saw Ulquiorra sitting on one of the benches under a tree, reading a book. Grimmjow thought to himself, _"He looks so, lonely. Maybe I should talk to him."_ With the little boost of self esteem, Grimmjow ran past his two friends and yelled back to them, "I'll catch up with you two later!" They waved back and walk down the other hallway toward their eating spot.

Grimmjow finally made it outside to where he saw the raven. He was a little out of breath so he waited a minute to catch his breath. Once he was fine, he walked around the corner to find Ulquiorra still sitting under the tree, reading.

"_You can do this! You like him, so talk to him!"_

Grimmjow slowly walked up to Ulquiorra, trying not to startle him.

"Uh. H-hey. I'm Grimmjow."

The raven did not look up from his book. The bluenet was getting a little upset.

"So you're new here. I've never known what's it's like to move to a new school. I've been here my whole life. Hehe…" No answer.

Grimmjow was still willing not to give up. He sat down next to the reading boy. He then noticed that the emerald eyed boy didn't have a lunch.

"Hey, you didn't bring a lunch. It's not good for you if you don't eat. Here!" Grimmjow reached into his bag and pulled out an apple and held it out in his hand for him to take.

"No thank you." This was the first time he had talked to Grimmjow. The blue hair teen was getting irritated.

"Listen, I'm trying to be nice here. So just take the damn food! You're already skinny as it is! So eat!"

The green eyed boy turned his attention from his book and looked at Grimmjow's sapphire eyes. Grimmjow could feel himself blush under the smaller man's gaze.

"Thank you."

Grimmjow then saw that the apple was no long in his hands and was in possession of the smaller man. He watched as the raven started to eat the apple. Grimmjow felt relieved and started to eat his own lunch.

A/N: So that's the end of chapter 2. I finally get to meet the 2 main characters. Will they ever be together? Chapter 3 coming soon! Review, favorite, and follow please ^_^


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Go

A/N: So what is going to happen to the two teens. Let's find out.

I Don't Own Bleach

Chapter 3:

Grimmjow was now done eating his lunch and was resting his head against the tree. He looked over at Ulquiorra who was done with his 'lunch' and was still reading his book. Grimmjow wanted to break the awkward silence between him and the raven.

"Sooo, I'm supposed to show you around the school when you're free. Want to go now? We still have 20 minutes left of the period."

The raven closed his book and put it into his bag.

"Very well then." The green eyed teen stood up and put his bag over his shoulder, waiting for the bluenet. Grimmjow knew he must have wanted to go, so he got up as well and started walking back toward the school doors, while Ulquiorra followed behind him.

The hallways were empty, meaning that all the students were either in class or still at lunch. The only sound that could be heard, were the footsteps of the two teens.

"So, this is the history room. Over there is the literate room, and that's the doors to the gym." Grimmjow pointed out all the rooms that were on the first and second floors. The room they came to last was the art room.

"And here's the art room. I have this at the end of the day."

"I do as well." Said the raven, with the slightest hint of happiness. (A/N: He likes art, but that's in the next chapter)

"That's cool. That might be the only class that I have with you, besides first period."

Grimmjow thought he was starting to warm up to Ulquiorra. He still didn't know what he was like. He was glad that he wasn't being a jerk to him. He was following and listening to him like he was supposed to. Grimmjow wanted to hear more of the green eyed teen's voice so he had to keep asking questions.

"So, whats your favorite class, Ulquiorra?"

***Ulquiorra POV***

The way he said my name just now. I've never heard anyone say my name like that before. Not even my parents talked to me like that. Grimmjow, please keep saying my name. Please!

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the blue hair teen snapped his fingers in front of my face.

He said, "Hey, Ulquiorra, you okay? It's almost 1. So the bells gonna ring any minute."

I looked that the teen in front of me. I could feel my cheeks getting warm. _Please don't go. Please!_

"I'll see you around, Ulquio…."

***Grimmjow POV***

Just as was about to leave to my next class, the new kid, Ulquiorra Schiffer, who I just met 4 hours ago, was latching onto my school uniform. Crying? Why is he crying? Did I say something wrong? What did I do?

"Hey, Ulquiorra…are you okay? If you want, I can take us somewhere private so no one can see you and you can have some privacy." I could feel his grip tightening.

"Please. Don't. Go." I could hear the raven under me whisper in between sobs. The bell is about to ring, and I don't want people to see him crying. It's his first day, he's sure to get picked on for this. I put my arm around his small shoulder and walked his down the stairs, then another pair of stairs, til' we were now at the underground part of the school, which is where all the unused class rooms are.

I opened the door into one of the abandoned room and shut the door behind us. There was nothing in the room but a couple of old, dusty desks. Then I turned my attention back to the small man that was still latching onto my shirt.

I could feel Ulquiorra take a couple steps toward me, making me step back. My back eventually hit the wall. He started to drop to his knees then I followed as well. We both were sitting on the ground now. I had my legs up, bent, and spread apart so Ulquiorra was still able to hold onto me. I wrapped my arms around his smaller body.

After about 2 minutes of Ulquiorra still sobbing, he eventually stopped and looked up at me with swollen, watery eyes. It made his eyes even more bigger and lustful.

"Grimmjow, please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone anymore. Please." His usual stotic face was full of sorrow and hurt.

***Back to old POV*** sorry

The two teens continued to stare into each other's eyes, not wanting to look away. Grimmjow then looked at the teens duel colored lips. He was so close to him, so close.

Just as the bluenet had hoped, the green eyed teen closed the distance between them, locking each other into a sweet kiss.

Grimmjow couldn't believe this was happening. His eyes were open for about 5 second but then closed when he started to relax into the kiss.

After 30 seconds had gone by, the two started to deepen the kiss. Grimmjow could feel more of Ulquiorra's tears falling onto his face. Grimmjow then moved his tongue so that it was touching Ulquiorra bottom lip, begging for entrance. Ulquiorra accepted him in. Grimmjow snaked his way into the raven wet cavern, feeling every inch of the raven mouth.

Ulquiorra let out a small moan, which sent Grimmjow up the wall, making him go very hard. Grimmjow finally gained control of his head and broke the kiss. He knew it would be a bad idea if they went even farther in school.

Ulquiorra looked up at Grimmjow with hurt still in his eyes. He then leaned forward and kissed Grimmjow's luscious lips once again, only to be pulled away.

"What..?"Came a small whisper from the raven. He didn't want to stop. I wanted Grimmjow more than anything. He wanted to be loved.

"I'm sorry, Ulquiorra. We can't do this in school. If we get caught, they'll have our asses."

Ulquiorra understood and nodded his head. Grimmjow grasped Ulquiorra in another hug before getting off the ground to dusk off his uniform. Ulquiorra did the same as well.

The two teen walked back up the stairs, with their fingers intertwinded.

"What are we going to tell the teacher for the reason we are late." Ask Ulquiorra is a slighty worried tone.

"Well we have different classes so it looks like you're on your own. Just tell whoever it is that you go lost and I'll tell them that I went to the nurse. I'll probably get my ass chewed out for not 'showing you around the school very well, so you got lost' by Ichimaru.

Ulquiorra let out a small giggle when they finally reached the top of the stairs.

"I'll see you later, Ulqui." Grimmjow then gave Ulquiorra a peck on the cheek and the two teens when their separate ways.

* * *

Wells how's that for Ulquiorra's first day. Will their relationship go any farther? Will we learn about Ulquiorra's past? Chapter 4 coming soon. Please review, favorite, and follow. :)


	4. Update

*Update*

Hey, so I know that it has been quite some time since I've been releasing new chapters for Stay Beautiful. I am sorry for my lazyness.

I have however, been working on my second story, Stay with Me. If you want, you can go get that out.

I have been giving some thoughts to as if I am going to continue to write Stay Beautiful. I feel as though I did not do a good of a job on it, and I believe that I may have taken the story a little too fast. I do appreciate all of the favorites, reviews, and followers on it. I do plan that when I finish Stay with Me, that I will continue Stay Beautiful. But so far, it will have to put on hold.

Thank you for everything! :)

-Murcielago44


End file.
